Untamed Hearts (Sequel to Tug on 'Takers Heart)
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: The continuation of Tug on 'Takers Heart. Cass returns back to school, will Jeff come back for her? What about her relationship with 'Taker?
1. Default Chapter

Untamed Hearts 

UNTAMED HEARTS 

Authors: Desirée Einez & April 

_Untamed Hearts is the sequel to The Tug on 'Taker's Heart, so if you never read it, you need to read it!!!!!!! This time around, I'm writing with my Chica Rica April(Undertaker's Child). We hope that you enjoy this story and review it._

_Disclaimer: Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the personas or angle development of any WWF person/character. These properties expressly belong to WWF, WWC, ECW, WWFE . any other characters contained in The Tug on Taker's Heart are the properties of Desirée Einez and that be me :), And Untamed Hearts the properties of Desirée Einez and April Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!_

Distribution: If you would like permission to archive this story, or any of the other stories that I have please e mail reeinez@aol.com 

Official Website Address: The Realm of Alice N. Wonderland 

Cass sits in her social civics class totally day dreaming. She thinks of the time she spent away, the time she had to regroup with her father and how she fell so hard in love for Jeff. The man she fantasized about, had the chance to grow to love; the man who cold dumped her. Jeff hasn't tried to contact Cass...not that she thought he would. 

God! I totally thought I had moved on! All that Chunky Monkey (Ben and Jerry's ice cream) did was give me a gut! 

Cass replays the last time she spoke with her boyfriend over in her head. That just isn't Jeff, or was it.....could it have been? 

Professor Daniels: Miss Calloway.... 

What is Jeff doing now? Is he missing me as much as I am? 

Professor Daniels: Miss Calloway... 

I sure hope daddy's happy now! 

Professes Daniels: Miss Calloway! 

Professor Daniels is directly in front of Cassidy. He raps on her desk making her jump. 

Professor Daniels: Wake up! Join us in the real world for a moment if you can. (others laugh) You'll find that my class isn't as exciting as WWF but if you can 'Bring It' I'm game to make sure you pass my test, but you have to pay attention because flunking this class can be a tombstone in your scholastic record 'and that's the bottom line'. Class , Can I get a Hell yeah?! 

Class: Hell Yeah! (everyone starts laughing) 

Professor Daniels has succeeded in embarrassing Cassidy and gets up close in her face. 

Professor Daniels: If you smell what I'm cooking? 

Cass get's up and jolts out of the class while everyone laughs. She hurries out of the hall, possibly off campus, but running down the stairs she runs into a guy and her bag spills all over the place. He tries to help her. 

Ross: Whoops, well hello? 

Cass: Thanks. 

Ross: No, thank you. My name is Ross. Ross Brennon. 

Cass: Cassidy... 

Ross: Calloway, yes I know... 

Cass: Not you too... 

Ross: I'm in debate with Janey...you two still roommates? 

Cass: Yeah. 

Ross: Than I hope I can bump into you again (smiles, actually making Cass smile too), I'll see you around, I'm running late (starts to run towards class) It's nice having you back Cass. 

Cass has to think on that part. She's not too sure, she wants to be back, but knows she doesn't' want to be in Guam with Lillian or .....she can't be on the road.....knowing how Jeff feels; not knowing how Jeff feels. Cass heads back to her dorm to get in a little study on her French II. As she walks into her hall there are a few girls who look at her and whisper and giggle looking at her. Cass wonders how much they know about the personal side of her being away. If Janey had blabbered about her relationship with Jeff. Cass goes into the room and shuts the world outside. She pulls off her sweater and throws her bag in a chair and starts to put her hair up and get some munchies and a soda. She notices the blinking red light on her answering machine and pauses. Could that be from Jeff? He hasn't called so far and it's been three weeks, why would he call now? Cass slowly presses the play button. It's Adam. 

Adam's voice: Cass!!! this is Adam girlie! Hey when are you coming back?! We miss you, I miss you kiddo. Not only did the writers finally put me in one hell of an angle, but you know who I'm storylined with now? Ivory! Come on sweetheart. I understand about what happened between you and Jeff, and I'm sorry things didn't turn out, but .......I know, I'm being selfish.....and?! Okay Cass, I totally can understand...just give me a call okay? Let me know how the normal people live........... Cass, he misses you, he really does, if you can only see how lost he is without you... Maybe it's none of my business, but he's my friend, and you... you are the only one to make him feel so alive in sooo long. Think about it please, call me. Bye bye. 

If Jeff loves me, if he misses me........he should be man enough to ask me back. 


	2. Untamed Hearts Pt 2

**__**

Untamed Hearts Chapter 2

Cass sighed as she flopped down on her bed, the message from Adam playing over in her mind.. 

" If you could only see how lost he is without you….You're the only one to make him feel alive in sooo long"

Cass: (out loud to herself) Well if that's the case then..why did he seem so hell bent on breaking off our wedding?

Turning on the television she curled up on her bed and chowed down on the soda and chips she had found…the next thing she remembered was Janey shaking her awake.

Janey: Wake up girl….Ross is on the phone

Cass: Huh? Who's on the phone?

Janey: Ross, he's in my debate class. He said you two bumped into each other earlier.

  
Cassidy sits up and shakes the cobwebs from her brain before taking the phone from Janey.

Cass: Hello?

Ross: Hi Cassidy, it's Ross…we bumped into each other earlier

Cass: Hi Ross, I remember…What's up?

Ross: I was wondering if you'd like to meet for coffee at the campus restaurant after dinner tonight.

__

Oh my god….is he actually asking me out?

Cass: Around what time Ross?

Cassidy had to snicker as she watched Janey raise her eyebrows….

Ross: Is six thirty sound okay for you?

Cass: Six thirty is fine Ross, I'll see you then

Cassidy had barely hung up the phone when Janey was all over her asking questions

Janey: Well? What did Ross want? Come on girl spill it to me!

Cass: He asked me out for coffee Janey

Janey: Oh my god Cass!

Cass: What is it Janey?

Janey: I'd heard rumors before you left that Ross had an interest in you…

Cass: And you never told me?

Janey: Well you were always obsessing over Jeff

Cass: I was not obsessing Janey!

Cassidy hissed as she slid off the bed and slammed the bathroom door, Janey just sighed as she hefted her backpack on to her bed and began her homework….

Cassidy walked across campus and asked herself repeatedly why she was doing this…

__

I'm supposed to be moving on for crying out loud…but how can I do that when everywhere I turn someone's either whispering about me or pointing and giggling?

Cassidy walked inside the campus coffee house and looked around, she was about fifteen minutes early. As she walked across the small area she could she a group of three guys and two girls that had stopped talking the moment she walked in, as she walked past them she spoke.

Cass: Take a damn picture it lasts longer and close your mouths please you're polluting what clean air we have left.

Cass rolled her eyes as she slid into a booth in the far corner of the restaurant out of the way from prying eyes. She was reading a book when Ross arrived and slid into the seat across from her…..

To be continued


	3. Untamed Hearts Pt 3

Ross: Hey…

Cass: Hi.

Ross: You been here long? (looks around as people stare) Seems we got an audience. (to people) Hi people , hi there……how you doin? (Cass laughs) That's nice, I like that…

Cass: What?

Ross: Your laugh, the way your nose crinkles up when you smile…. Thanks for meeting me here.

Cass: Why?

Ross: Huh?

Cass: Why did you want to meet with me. You don't even know me.

Ross: Have you looked in a mirror lately? Can't barely blame a guy for being totally smitten. (to waitress) Espresso…

Cass: Mocha latte.

Meanwhile as the two get to know eachother better…. Janey is in the dorm seriously trying to study when she hears a "bam bam bam"

Janey: Oh God why do I have a bad vibe of some form of deja vous?

Janey opens the door and Jeff stands there.

Janey: Jeff?

Jeff: Hey…. Cass here?

Janey: (thinking in her head, "Yeah she's out on a hot date!") She's at the library. 

Jeff: Where's it at, I have to talk to her…

Janey: No, no Jeff… she's….. she's studying, yeah that's good.

Jeff: What?

Janey: She's studying American Lit, big test tomorrow….

Jeff: Cass already took American Lit.

Janey: She flunked?

Jeff: What's going on? Where is she?

Janey: Gee…. aren't you acting all boyfriendy.

Jeff: I know I messed up, I hurt her….I love her.

Janey: She should be back in an hour or so..

Jeff: She's out on a date?

Janey: God Jeff, what did you expect, her to go on with her life miserably alone? Let me remind you, you let her walk.

Jeff: I know. Is it serious? Her and this guy?

Janey: I don't think so.

Jeff: Maybe I shouldn't have come…

Janey: You love her, this is where you should be. Jeff you and Cass need to fix this, she's miserable without you! She'll kill me for saying this, but she wants you back so bad.

A while passes and Ross is walking Cass back to her dorm.

Cass: And he makes the best pasta!

Ross: I never would have thaught of it………Kane a cook. You love him a lot

Cass: He's one of my best friends.

Ross: Yeah, well I hope I can be on that list.

Cass: It's a very short list, but I think I can fit you in somewhere.

Ross: That's good. (Ross takes her hand and they walk off)

Back at the dorm, Jeff and Janey play Hearts and Jeff keeps looking at the clock and his watch.

Janey: She'll be here, stop looking at your watch!

Jeff: I fold.

Janey: Jeff, you don't fold in Hearts, get your mind on the game man………

Jeff: I'm thirsty, what do you got (looks in the fridge) No RC's?

Janey: Cass got you hooked on those too?

Jeff: She got me hooked on a lot. 

Janey: We don't have any, there's some in the machine down the hall.

Jeff: I'll be right back, you want anything?

Janey: I'm fine.

Jeff goes out to the hall to get something to drink. Cass and Ross are walking up the stairs laughing and talking….The next part is in like slow motion…..

Ross walks Cass to her door and they smile at eachother, then he leans in for a kiss…. Jeff is walking back to the dorm, soda in hand, and pouring a bag of skittles into his mouth………….then he sees Ross kiss Cass, and drops skittles all over the floor. Ross sees him, and then Cass turns her head and sees him too.

Cass: Jeff?

Jeff starts to take off down the stairs. Cass runs after him, Janey opens the door.

Janey: What's going on? 

It's now raining outside, and Cass runs after Jeff.

Cass: Jeff! Jeff!

She catches up to him and grabs his arm.

Cass: Wait, wait ….

Jeff: I don't know why I even came here!

Cass: Don't just bolt out of my life!

Jeff: You look like you're doing just fine!

Cass: You let me go! You gave no explanation, nothing!

Jeff: Whatever….

Cass: You're here. Jeff…

Jeff starts to get in to his corvette.

Cass: Don't. Don't do this… don't leave me (crying please)

Jeff: I can see you dating someone else Cass, seeing other people yes! But that was one serious lip lock! That I don't understand! What! Are you going to say it didn't mean anything!? I didn't think so!

Cass: I love you! I love you Jeff!

Cass holds on to Jeff embracing him, but he's pissed and not returning her affections.

Cass: I missed you so much, please let's talk, let's just talk…

Jeff grabs on to her arms and pulls her away from him.

Cass: Jeff?

Jeff: I shouldn't have come here. 

Jeff kisses Cass' forehead as she cries and then gets into his car and leaves. As the rain falls harder, so do Cass' tears and she just falls into a heap on the ground. Janey and Ross come out and find her and try to comfort her.

~ to be continued.


	4. Untamed Hearts Pt 4

****

Jeff arrives back in Minnesota and walks into the arena. He walks into 'Taker.

'Taker: Where'd you go?

Jeff: I went to see Cass.

'Taker: You said you would stay away from her?

Jeff: Why? Why would you do something like this to her?

'Taker: My reasons are none of your business!

Jeff: They are! I just lost everything!

'Taker: You did? My baby is barely returning my calls!

Jeff: How terrible (sarcastic) If she knew just what a son of a bitch you are, you would never hear from her again!

'Taker: And if she knew what went down between you and Lita… think she'd be any happier? Didn't think so!

'Taker walks away and Jeff goes into his dressing room, slamming the door. Matt and Amy are talking, Matt isn't happy about how the storyline is going between Jeff and Lita.

Matt: Whoa little bro….Man I take it things didn't go well between you and Cass?

Jeff: She's dating…kissing.

Amy: No.

Jeff: Yes, I saw it with my own eyes….

Matt: I never did understand why you let her go… look baby brother… I'm just saying you messed up. Don't let the fact that you saw her kissing some other dude stop you from getting your woman back. She's so way on the rebound anyway…

Cut to Cass packing her bags… Janey walks in.

Janey: What? What is this…. Cass?

Cass: I'm going back. (Cass is half expecting dissapointment from her friend, then Janey throws her arms around Cass and hugs her)

Janey: You go girl! Here, I'll take your butt to the airport.

~to be continued


	5. Untamed Hearts Pt 5

UNTAMED HEARTS

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer:  Okay it's like this, look, I don't claim ownership to the personas or angle development of any WWE person/character.  These properties expressly belong to WWE.  Any other characters contained in the Tug on Taker's Heart and Untamed Hearts are the properties of Desirée Einez and that be me:)  Peace n' greenbeans kids and enjoy this fanfic!  

_Whatup April!  Feel like writing more?/?  lol_

Distribution:  If you would like permission to archive this story, or any of the stories that I have please e mail:  reeinez@aol.com

Cass steps off the plane and into the airport in New Mexico.  She looks around and sees Adam who holds a big sign that reads, "It's about time!"

Cass:  "Adam!"

Adam hugs his friend, picking her up.

Adam:  "Girl it has been too damn long!"

Cass:  "I know.  Think I made it?  In time to salvage what little we have left."

Adam:  "I do.  A lot's happened Cass."

They start to walk to Adam's Explorer.

Adam:  "A lot you're not gonna like.  But I know that love like yours and Jeff's doesn't fall out of the sky."

Cass:  "Ivory told me about Jeff and Trish."

Adam:  "He's lonely.  There's nothing there on either end."

Adam sees the sadness in his friend's eyes they get in the car and take off for the arena.

Adam:  "What about 'Taker?  Got words for him"

Cass:  "Dad has turned into such a monster."

Adam:  "It's storyline."

Cass: "Yeah some of it…  I'm scared."

Adam:  "That's why I'm here."

Cass is walking backstage looking for 'Taker.  She should let him know she's there.  She knocks on the door with his name on it.  'Taker opens the door.  At first he can't believe it's her and is quite stoic.  Cass looks down and 'Taker takes her in his arms and embraces her and kisses her head.

'Taker: "How's daddies baby?'

Cass:  "Pretty crappy."

'Taker:  "I'm sorry….  It's so good to see you Cassy."

'Taker:  "You too daddy."

Cass enters 'Takers dressing room and they talk a bit.

A while later, Cass is getting a drink from the soda machine.  Jeff comes in for some water and doesn't recognize her as her back is to him.  Her hair has grown near waist length and is a rich chocolate brown.  The machine isn't working and she pounds on it.

Jeff: "That thing's a piece of crap (she recognizes his voice) let me help  (sees that it's Cass) you…"

Cass:  "Hi Jeff."

Jeff: "Cass… (a soda falls down-RC)  you're here."

Cass:  "Yeah.  I am still under contract, and there's my uncle and dad… and you."

Jeff: "A lot's gone on in the last 6 months."

Cass: "I know.  I like Trish… she's a lucky girl."

Jeff:  "Cass, I'm happy ….with Trish.  I don't know what to say… this is so weird."

Cass:  "I didn't come back expecting anything (whatta liar!)  I  knew we were over a long time ago.  I'm glad you're happy."

Jeff:  "That means a lot to me.  Anyone special in your life?"

Cass:  "No, not me…"

Trish walks in

Trish:  "Jeff are you rea…  Cass?!  Cass?!  (Happy to see her but afraid to hug her friend, after all she's seeing her ex… Cass hugs Trish)  My God!  You look wonderful!  When did you get in?!"

Cass:  "Couple of hours ago."

Trish:  "We missed you so much…  I uh hope you're okay with…"

Cass:  "I am.  Congratulations.  (looks at her watch)  Jet lag.  I gotta go."

Trish:  "Yeah honey us too.  We'll see you around?"

Cass:  "Yeah I'm back."

Later that night we see a montage of workers taking down the ring and sets and piling them in the trucks for the new city.  A few Superstars are leaving.  'Taker packs up his stuff and takes off in the Tacoma he's renting.  HHH is b.s.-ing with Kurt and gives him a wedgie, then we go to the hotel Jeff and Trish are at, as Trish sleeps in the bed and Jeff is out on the balcony writing in his poetry book and thinking deep.  Ivory is in her suite getting a drink of water and hears something from the room next to hers she opens the door, Cass is lying in the bed sobbing.  Ivory crosses over to her friend and consoles her.  Drops of tears land on Ivory's shoulder as she hushes Cass, rocking her.  We now see that Jeff has been drawing in his journal.  A picture of Cass, a tear falls from his face to the page and he closes the book and goes back into his room and gets in bed.  He stares up at the ceiling, then Trish turns over and wraps her arms around him, he kisses her head and sighs.

~to be sooooo continued

Please read and review

_Okay kiddies, I know I've been sooooooooo bad, please rant and rave and leave a review at the same time :)_

_This story has given me so much grief!  I've never had such bad writers block  lol._

_The website will be updated too, so don't go there  lol  _

_Okay here's what to expect… At least one story a week.  I promise you this.  Any more per week…….I don't know, but I hope you'll read and like this story as much as "Tug.."_

_Huggs,_

_Alice_


	6. Untamed Hearts Pt 6

The next morning, Cass is in the gym working out.  She looks very focused.  Amy comes in and walks over to her.  Amy gives her a hug and sits on the bech.

Amy: "How are ya?  Stupid question I know."

Cass:  "No…  I'm good, I'll be okay."

Amy:  "If it's any consolation.  I hate it.  I mean I don't hate Trish and all, but she moved in on her friend's man."

Cass:  "He stopped being my man a while before.  So why exactly are you on the injury list?"

Amy: "Damn shoulder again.  Why are you back, besides the obvious…"

Cass:  "It's that obvious huh?"  Actually  Linda called me back, wants me to do some stuff.  Everything's been so crazy since I first came here."

Amy:  "Rollercoaster huh?  Ivory told me they want you for Buffy the Vampire Slayer!  Rock on chica!"

Cass:  "Yeah can you believe?"

Amy:  "I so can believe!  You kicking butt with the slayer?  Heck yes!  When do you start filming?"

Cass:  "Next month…"

Amy:  "So are you gonna fight for him?  Jeff."

Cass:  "I don't know if I can."

Amy:  "You still love him, that means yes you can."

Cass:  "Never been much for loving a man that doesn't love me…"

Amy:  "Yeah well he loves you.  I know this."

Cass:  "How do you know?"

Amy:  "Because I do, you're gonna have to trust me on this."

Cass:  "We never talked much about what happened with Matt and me…"

Amy:  "Because it doesn't matter.  That was sooooo before me."

Cass:  "You two okay now?"

Amy: "Blissfully!"

Cass:  "I'm glad!  I'm happy for you."

Amy:  "You know we can knock of Trish  (They giggle)  Anyways that belt is mine Sunday!"

Cass:  "Yeah?  Great!"

Amy:  "What is your angle?"

Cass:  "You're not gonna believe this!  I'm Billy and Palumbos valet…. I get to kick ugly's butt tonight!"

Amy:  "What is up with Billy and Chuck anyway?  I hate that damn storyline."

Cass:  "Yeah it does seem very Backstreet Boyish"

(Jeff walks in and over to the girls)

Amy:  "I was thinking Nstinkish."  (the girls laugh)

Cass: "Hey I like Nstink!"

Jeff:  "Hey."

Amy:  "Hey Jeffy."

Cass:  "Hi."

Jeff:  "Can we talk?"

Amy:  "That's my cue to …go do something…"  Amy leaves to go work out on the treadmill.

Cass:  "  What do you want to…."

Jeff:  "I'm uncomfortable….  With you here.  I've gone on with my life and your being here is just not easy."

Cass:  "Jeff I came back because…"

Jeff:  "I know why you came back.  I love Trish, I'm with her now, there can't be an us."

Cass:  "You know it stings less as you say it more."

Jeff:  "You should go back home.  I felt that needed to be said."

Cass:  "And who are you to say it to me?!  I'm so damn sorry I disrupted your life!  But others live in this world besides you…

Jeff:  "I'm gonna ask Trish to marry me."

(silence)

Jeff:  "Now do you agree you should go?"

(silence)

Cass:  "I'd kind of like to stay for the wedding."

Jeff:  "You aren't invited.  We're over.  You should move on."

Jeff walks away .  Cass picks up her bag and walks out the door running right into HHH.

Hunter: "Hey small fry."

Cass:  "Sorry Paul."

Hunter:  "Heard you were back, almost saw 'Taker smile."

Cass:  "Yeah."

Hunter:  "And it's unanimous, Trish is a grade A whore and a half!"

Cass:  "Jeff doesn't think so."

Hunter:  "Well he's got bountiful cups of silicone to pillow him at night, he's a man, a dog no less."

Cass:  "So think I should go get my boobs done."

Hunter:  "You're perfect just the way you are.  And if I said yes, your dad will kill me.  He'll come around."

Cass:  "Don't really know if I want him too."

Hunter:  "Lucky for all us single bastards then.  Chin up baby, you're a diamond that boy's gonna be kicking his butt over letting go."

Cass:  "Thanks."

HHH goes in to work out


	7. Untamed Hearts Pt 7

Cass:  "You think so?"

Cass is talking on the phone to Janey.

Janey:  "Oh absolutely!  Jeff Hardy is pulling a bunch of B.S.

Cass: "But what if he is't?

Janey:  "Then it may be time to move on.  What do you think Cassie."

Cass:  "I think regardless I should move on.  It hurts ya' know?  Like absolute and undeniable pain.  I've taken bumps that didn't hurt as bad."

Janey:  "Than you're forgetting rule number 75 girlfriend."

Cass:  "Which is that?"

Janey:  "Never let a man hurt you.  Follows after don't love a man that doesn't love you."

Cass:  (sighs)  "Yeah."

Janey:  "And don't forget.  Don't cry after no man who won't cry over you."

Cass:  "Damn, I thought I know Jeff…"

The girls continue to talk.

Jeff is eating in his room, Trish comes in with new ring gear on and poses for him.

Trish:  "So…  What do you think?"

Jeff:  "Looks nice."

Trish:  "Just nice, that must be a damn good burger, but check out these buns."

Trish turns around and poses, sticking her rear out.  Jeff says nothing.

Trish:  "Uhuh.  Don't jump out of your chair or anything."

Trish sits, something is troubling Jeff.

Trish:  (points to lines in his forhead) "Is that a Cass line?  I know you're uncomfortable with her here.  To be quite frank, I am too.  Can't help but feel a bit like I betrayed her."

Jeff:  "You didn't ."

Trish:  "And I know that you still love her… Oh come on Jeff, I'm blonde, not stupid.  I think you and Cass were meant for eachother."

Jeff:  "What about us?"

Trish:  "You and I know what 'us' was all about." (smiles)  "Besides, I might lose my rep by staying with one man too long.  It's time for me to break your heart.  You're dumped."

Trish smiles, Jeff looks as if he's going to cry.  He gets up and embraces Trish then kisses his cheek.

Jeff:  "Thanks."

Trish:  "No."  (kisses Jeff)  "Thank you."

Trish walks out of the room.

The following morning, everyone is getting ready for Smack Down.  Cass is on a card with the Rock, they talk strategy.  Adam walks up.

Adam:  "Hey."

Rock:  (in total character) "Jabroni hay is for horses, are you saying the Rock looks like a horse?"  (raises eyebrow)

Adam:  (laughing)  No nono Rock…. (laughs some more)

Rock:  "Oh, the Rock sees…. You think something is funny goldilocks!"

Adam:  (laughing)  No I don't think….

Rock:  "You're damn right you don't think you roody poo orangutan's butt!  And if you did, it wouldn't matter what you think anyway!"

As the Rock goes more and more into character, he starts to lose it and soon the three are all laughing.

Rock:  "I gotta go kids."

Rock leaves for his dressing room.

Cass: "So what's up."

Adam:  "Let's you and I grab a bite to eat." 

Adam leads Cass away, his arm around her, Jeff is walking down the hall and sees them.  Matt walks up behind him and starts to say something.

Jeff:  "Don't say it."

Matt:  "Say what?"

Jeff:  "Say you blew it Jeff."

Matt:  "I wasn't gonna say that.  What I _was _gonna say, is you got a fight for her little bro, like you've never fought before."

READ N REVIEW 

Okay smmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall chapter I know, but I'm tryin' give me that!  Thanks for reading this story and let me know what you think :)

Alice 


	8. Untamed Hearts Pt 8

It's before the live show and Cass is running laps around the arena, she's all psyched out for her match with Lita against Jazz and Steven Richards.  Matt sees her and catches up with her.

Matt:  Hey you.

Cass:  Hey Matt.

Matt:  Welcome back.

Cass:  (stops and starts to cool down)  Thanks, so how are you doing?

Matt:  I'm fine.  My brother is a mess.

Cass:  Yeah I know, we talked.

Matt:  You did?

Cass:  Yeah, and I'll tell you what I told him.  I came back because I have obligations to this company, not him.

Matt:  That's what you two talked about?

Cass:  He's so over me Matt, I'm not gonna…

Matt:  He's not though.  Jeff still loves you.

Cass:  I can't go on what anyone says Matt.  He told me he's gone on with his life, and so should I.

Matt:  But you know he didn't mean that.  You do know don't you?  Come on Cass.

Cass:  Bottom line okay… Jeff hurt me.  First he dumped me, for no apparent reason, then he comes to Arizona and re-dumps me, I come here and he clarifies himself on where we stand……This is Kansas, but I don't need a house to fall on me, I understand.

Matt:  There's some big miscommunication here.

Cass:  I'm just worn through Matt.

Matt:  You still love him?

Cass:  I'll always love him.

Matt:  Then you two need to clear this.

Jeff is walking down the hall, Matt motions to him and he crosses over to them.

Jeff:  What's up?

Matt:  You two fix this.  You're meant for each other.  Fix this.

Matt leaves.  Jeff and Cass don't know what to do, they're a bit nervous.  Cass starts to say something when Jeff lays into her with a big kiss that seems to last forever! (sigh)

Jeff:  I love you.  Baby, I'm so sorry for being an ass, I love you please say you love me too….

**_Okay that's all for today, will write more tomorrow and update.  Read n Review!  Lot's of things happenin'_**

****

**_Alice_**


	9. Untamed Hearts Pt 9

Cass' eyes get bigger, and time seems to have slowed down to almost….. eternity.  Jeff's words ring in her ears and they're what she wants to hear, but doesn't know if she can take.  Theirs is a great love story, but of late a great heartache story.  Theirs are hearts untamed, as bruised and broken down as their bodies and just as fragile.

Cass:  I…. I'm ….

Jeff:  Me too.  You have every right to not want to trust me on this, but you are the one thing right here (Jeff puts her hand on his heart)  I need you to trust me girl, please.

So touched by the sincerity in his pool green eyes, she can't say no.  Cass takes both of Jeff's hands and talks to him looking directly in his eyes.

Cass:  We have to be honest with eachother.  There's a lot of repair here to be done.  I'm willing to work on it if you are.

Jeff:  (Jeff hugs his girlfriend)  I am.  Thank you.  Thank you so much.

'Taker sees this and walks over to them.  Jeff half expects wrath, then 'Taker stands there a second, looking quite pissed and spits his chew on the ground.  He extends his hand to Jeff and Jeff takes it to shake and 'Taker pulls her in to a manly hug.

'Taker:  I was wrong.  She's my only baby, and you're the only.. (rolls eyes)  multi-colored man for her  (They all smile)  At least you got cool tattoos

Now the guys start admiring each's ink… sorta leaving Cass out.

Cass:  I got a tattoo

'Taker:  You better not.

Jeff:  I like it.  ('Taker glares at Jeff who looks a bit smirkish, then 'Taker glares at Cass)

'Taker:  When did you get ink?

Cass:  A while ago.  (Cass pulls off her sweatshirt and pulls her top aside along her back shoulder blade—there is a tattoo  of a heart with a chain wrapped around it.  The chain turns into script that reads "Tug on 'Takers Heart")  You like it Daddy?

'Taker:  Kinda girlie.  But yes baby, I like it a lot  ('Taker hugs his daughter)  I love you baby girl.

Cass:  Love you too daddy.  (looks at watch)  Ooh mushiness aside, I have to get ready I'm late…(kisses 'Taker's cheek)

Jeff:  Said the little white rabbit…

Cass full on kisses Jeff then heads on to her dressing room.

'Taker:  You two work on this.  Jeff, do not mess this up man this is the best you're gonna get.

Jeff:  I know.  Did you tell her yet?

'Taker:  Man, I don't want to believe this myself.

Jeff:  Can be salvaged.

'Taker:  No, man.  I don't think it can.

Jeff:  She'll understand.

'Taker:  How is Sara gonna understand?  How is she gonna understand I slept with the wicked witch of the East?  Otherwise known as Estelle.

The two ponder over 'Taker's situation.

Read n Review 


	10. Untamed Hearts Pt 10

Cass:  Hi mom!

Estelle:  Hi honey, how are you?

Cass:  That's what I was gonna ask you, I haven't heard from you in three weeks.

Estelle:  Honey I'm sorry…

Cass:  I forgive you… Jeff and I are back together.

Estelle:  Honey I'm so happy for you!  So you're back on the road?

Cass:  I took my finals, I'm good to go… still set to graduate in January.

Estelle:  That's all I ask.

Cass:  So what's up mom?

Estelle:  Nothing….

Cass:  Ah come on, I'm no Madame Cleo, but I know when something's wrong with my mom.  Something's goin' on with dad too, but you know getting anything from him is like pulling teeth  (long pause)  Mom?  I thought we could talk about anything?

Estelle:  Honey, Ross and I are having some problems.  We've separated.

Cass:  What!  No mom!  How's Lizzie.

Estelle:  I'm trying to keep her occupied.

Cass:  This can't be happening!  What happened?

Estelle:  (sighs)  One of us was unfaithful.

Cass:  No mom, I can't believe Ross would….

Estelle:  And it wasn't Ross.

Cass:  Mom…

Estelle:  It was a mistake.

Cass:  I can be on a flight in the morning…

Estelle:  No, no honey I'm fine really.  Lizzie is with Grams and Pops.  Are you gonna be in Florida anytime soon?

Cass:  In a week, I'll spend some time with her.

Estelle:  Baby, she would love that.

Cass:  Mom, I'm worried about you though.

Estelle:  Don't be.  Momma's gonna be alright.  It's late go on to bed

Cass:  Okay mom if you need me let me know.

Estelle:  I will baby.

Cass:  I mean it mom.

Estelle:  Okay sweetheart.  Goodnight.

Cass:  Goodnight.


	11. Untamed Hearts Pt 11

Cass and Jeff are driving to  New Mexico.  Cass drives as Jeff sleeps, his feet up on the dash, seat reclined.

Jeff:  Baby?

Cass: Yahuh.

Jeff:  I can't sleep with all this quiet.  What's wrong.

Cass:  Mom's having some marital problems.

Jeff:  She is?

Cass:  Yeah.  She Cheated on Ross.  I can't believe those words even escaped my lips.

Jeff:  Wow.

Cass:  Yeah, wow.  I wanna pick up Lizzie.

Jeff:  Okay (Jeff takes her hand in his and kisses it)  You okay?  Hey?

Cass:  I remember when Mom and Ross first got married.  Boy did I hate him.  No one was gonna replace my dad!  Now… I just feel so bad for him you know.  He's my step dad, we're family.  I love him, and I know he's hurting, it just tears me up, especially knowing that my mother is the cause of this pain.

Jeff silently listens…

Cass:  Jeffy?

Jeff:  Yeah baby?

Cass:  What's goin on with Dad?  I mean I know his storyline has changed, but he seems a bit off too.  Is he fighting with Uncle Kane again?

Jeff:  (a beat)  They don't talk the way they use to, I don't know Cass.  'Taker isn't all into showing his feelings y'know.

Cass:  Maybe Sara knows what's up.

Jeff:  Baby, baby… look, they're your parents okay.  Let them handle their business, so we can handle ours.

At the stop light Jeff kisses Cass, half so invited by her full lips, half trying to distract her.  They don't stop kissing until they hear the honking behind them.  A car pulls up aside them passing and a guy screams out the window, "Wake up!"  The light is green, and embarrassed Cass takes off.

Jeff: (leaning back)  I just love it when you blush…

Read n Review 

Okay these are rather short chapters, but I'm writing periodically throughout the day.  I hopes you likes :)

_Liz thanks so much for reading my story!  Have you read the first story?  If not—go read it first!  It's an absolute must--- Tug on Taker's Heart!_


	12. Untamed Hearts Pt 12

Back at the hotel, Jeff gets out of the shower and Cass is getting off of the phone.

Cass:  That's weird?

Jeff:  What?

Cass:  No one's picking up at home.  Sara never leaves without putting the service on..

Jeff:  Cassie, didn't I say leave it alone?  Now baby, if your dad wanted you to know he would tell you.

Cass:  Uh no he wouldn't.

Jeff:  I don't think you should pry.

Cass:  I'm not prying…a lot (smiles)  I suppose if anything bad had happened I would know by now.

Jeff:  Exactly.

Cass:  Or I can ask dad at dinner.

Jeff:  No.  Cassie please come on, let the grown ups handle their affairs…business.  And you handle me (kisses Cass)

Cass:  You are a handful  (they play wrestle when they hear a pound pound on the wall)

'Taker:  Cut that out and get dressed, I'm hungry!

Cass:  My dad is in the next room?  Ah damn!

Jeff:  (putting on his shirt and grabbing his girlfriend)  Come on let's go.

Later at dinner, there is a lot of chewing going on.  Bob Holly has joined them for dinner.  Bob and Cass both look at 'Taker and Jeff curiously who seem to be all in their plates.

Bob:  Y'all must be hungry.

Cass:  Something like that huh?  Bob how is Cheryl?

Bob:  Good good (smiles thinking of his fiancée)  Marriage is a big step but…I'm ready for it, my carousing days are over/

'Taker almost chokes on his steak

Cass:  Dad?!

Jeff pats 'Taker on the back, 'Taker glares at him to stop, Jeff draws back then smirks.

Bob:  Damn 'Taker it's all that meat and grease!  Doggdamit!

Cass:  Dad, drink this.  (gives 'Taker some water he drinks it down and composes himself)

'Taker:  Will you all stop looking at me like I'm some baby.

Bob:  Don't know about that (motions to the gravy stain on 'Takers shirt) but someone needs a bib.

Now quiet eating again.

Bob:  If I knew you people were so short on conversation I would have had dinner with Al Snow, he's always got something dumb to say.

Cass:  Speaking of dumb Bob, hello the decision on the champs for Tough Enough 2.

Bob:  What?

Cass:  Dumb ass choice.  Linda… okay I can see that, but Jackie?  You guys did it for the T & A didn't you, the girl's got a dogdamn brace!

Bob:  That vote wasn't my favorite.

Cass:  I mean Jake.  Did you see the guy!  He was exquisite!

Jeff:  Ahem!  Excuse me?

Cass:  But not even close to being you baby! (back to Bob)  He had the presence; the strength and he had gotten so much better on his personality..

Bob:  He's pissed.

Cass:  Hell, I'd be pissed too!

Bob:  And that is why we're finding a way to get him in…

'Taker:  Boy's got messed up hair.

Cass:  My God, he speaks, by the way daddy, I like the hair, what made you go for the change?

_'Taker looks at Jeff, and they both remember what happened in March….._

_Jeff is leaving his hotel room when he hears a lot of noise coming from down the hall, screaming and crashing.  Inside the room Sara is ripping another poop shoot into 'Taker…_

_Sara:  You son of a…no (throws lamp at him)  I can't blame your momma you sorry bastard!_

_ 'Taker:  Sara (ducks) now Sara stop!  Stop, now baby I knew what I did was wrong…._

_Sara:  You're damn skippy!_

_Their arguing continues Jeff makes it over to the room and eaves drops a bit…_

_Sara:  You tell me the truth!  The whole damn truth, is she…._

_A fire engine goes by and Jeff couldn't hear the last part, but does hear the physical fight that ensues as Sara starts beating on 'Taker with anything she can get a hold of.  Jeff tries the door and it's unlocked he goes in and tries to break them up, but Sara is warm, she kicks and screams at 'Taker who acts like a defenseless puppy; Sara has managed to pull out wads of his hair and bloody his lip.  Jeff pulls her away and tries to comfort her as she cries in his arms calling 'Taker a stupid f*@k_.

Back to reality….

Cass:  Hello?  OMG what world are you in!

'Taker:  I just needed a change baby girl (looks at Bob staring at him)  What?!

Bob:  Makes your ears stand out more ('Taker smiles)  and I can see your neck!  Dogdamn is that why they call us red necks?

Everyone starts to laugh

**READ N REVIEW**


	13. Untamed Hearts Pt 13

Cass is stretching after her morning run.  The door is open, Jeff is at the gym.  'Taker walks by and peaks his head in the room.

'Taker:  Morning Cassie.

Cass:  Morning Dad.  Off to the gym?

'Taker: Nah physical therapy, neck's been givin me grief again.

Cass:  Dad, is that what's bothering you.

'Taker:  Got a lot on my mind little girl.

Cass:  Okay.  ('Taker starts to leave)  Daddy?

'Taker:  Yeah?

Cass:  I'm a good listener.  I mean, I know I'm just your daughter but…

'Taker: (smiles)  I'm one lucky son of a gun (kisses Cass' cheek)  thanks baby girl.

('Taker leaves, the phone rings and Cass picks up.)

Cass: Helloo?

Estelle:  Honey?

Cass:  Mom?  Mom are you okay?

Estelle: (crying)  Can you come get me?

(Cut to Jeff coming in from the gym)  

Jeff:  Cassie?  Heloo?  (Jeff sees the note on the bed)

_Jeff, Ross beat mom up, I've gone to get her, will call you,_

Love Cass 

Jeff:  Oh God!  (Jeff dials on his phone.. 'Taker pick up)

'Taker:  Hello.

Jeff:  Marc, something bad has happened….

'Taker listens as Jeff tells him and gets up and bolts out the door.

Cass is on a flight to California to get her mother.  She's very nervous.. montage of Estelle, bruised packing up things for her and Lizzie, 'Taker talking to Vince and the military police picking up Ross in a bar and arresting him.  Estelle's bags are packed at the door and Cass knocks on the door.  Estelle opens it and falls into her daughter's arms.  'Taker is on a flight to Florida.  Cass is driving it's night and Estelle is asleep in the passenger's side, still wimpering.  Finally Cass and Estelle arrive home and Cass helps her mother in the house and into bed.  Sara is no where to be found, in fact it looks like the house has been vacant a while.

'Taker enters the home of Albert and Mae Jackson.

'Taker:  I never meant for…

Albert:  Marc, we know you.  You've always been a good man.  It's good all this is coming out.

'Taker:  Don't know if Cass will feel the same way.

Albert:  She'll come around.

Mae brings out Lizzie who runs to Marc.

Lizzie: (jumps in 'Takers arms)  Uncle Marc!  Did you come to take me home?

'Taker: (a beat)  Small-fry, I'm taking you to the ranch, your momma and sister are there.. so is Sugar (Cass' horse)  I know she misses you.

Lizzie:  (sad)  I miss my daddy.

Cut to the ranch.  Cass is talking to Jeff on the phone.

Cass:  There's something more to this then mom just creeping on Ross.  Jeff you should have seen…. He beat her.

Jeff:  I'm coming down day after tomorrow

Cass:  My dad called, he's picked up Lizzie

Jeff:  I'm so sorry this is happening Cass.

Cass:  It just… Ross is not a violent… was not….  I just don't understand.  I just got bad vibes goin on.. I mean Sara is no where to be found….

Jeff:  She isn't?

Cass:  No, looks like the Ranch has been vacant a few days.

Jeff:  Gosh….

Cass:  What?

Jeff:  I promised Marc, I would keep my trap shut…

Cass:  What do you know?

Jeff:  Marc and Sara have split.

Cass:  What!?  You knew this and didn't tell me?

Jeff:  Marc didn't want anyone to know Cassie, he confided in me, something the Undertaker just doesn't do.

Cass:  What else do you know?

Jeff:  (sighs)  The man your mom… was with, was your father. (silence)  Cassie?

Cass:  (tears)  Oh my God…

Jeff:  I'm sorry, but I couldn't …

Cass:  I understand….  I think…

Jeff:  Your family needs healing time.  Baby I will never keep something this important from you again I promise.  I love you.

Cass:  I love you too.

Jeff:  I'll see you Friday.

Cass:  Okay goodnight baby.

Jeff:  Good night.

Read n' Review 


	14. Untamed Hearts Pt 14

That next morning, Estelle and Cass are having breakfast, not much conversation is going on.  Cass still doesn't know how to feel about the news, she pours some juice into her mother's empty glass and places some eggs on her plate.  The front door opens, it's 'Taker and Lizzie who runs to her mom.

Lizzie:  Mommy!

Estelle:  Sweetpea.  (pain)

Lizzie: (in regards to bruise)  Mommy you have a boo boo.

Cass picks up Lizzie out of her mothers arms.

Cass:  Hey shortie, where's my hug?

Lizzie:  Hi Cass (hugs and kisses her sister.  Cass can barely look at 'Taker as he goes to Estelle and asks if she's okay and they whisper to each other) Uncle Marc said I could ride Sugar.

Cass:  Of course you can, why don't we go say hello to her okay  Ben is out there with the new calf now.

Lizzie:  Yahhhh!

Cass carries her little sister out to the ranch.

'Taker:  I'm so sorry Stella.

Estelle:  I'm alright, thanks for bringing Lizzie.  What have we done Marc.  Cassie hasn't said much, but she knows something's wrong.

'Taker:  We definitely need to sit down and talk with her.

Estelle:  I'm afraid.  I'm afraid of what this will do to her.  I don't want her jumping to any conclusions.

'Taker:  I don't want you to worry about a thing.

Estelle:  How are we going to explain to Lizzie, she's so young, she won't understand.  We have to tell her Marc.  We can't wait till she's Cass' age to tell her you're her father.

Cass had returned to the house to bring some apples back for a pie and overheard her mother, she drops the basket and stands there stunned for a moment.

Estelle:  Oh God!  Cass…

'Taker reaches out for Cass and she draws back and tears start to flow.  She runs past her dad and up to her room and shuts the door and falls on her bed crying. 

Estelle gets up to follow Cass, but 'Taker stops her.

'Taker:  let me.

'Taker walks up stairs, it seems for some reason that the stairs have gotten steeper, or just he wishes he didn't have to do this, he lightly raps on her door.

'Taker:  Cassidy.

Cass:  Leave me alone!

'Taker:  Honey, we need to talk.

Cass:  About what!  About what an ass hole you are!  How you left me!  For years you left me!  And then you fathered my sister what four years ago and still, you weren't a part of my life!

'Taker:  Baby I messed up okay!  Sorry, dad isn't perfect.

Cass:  That is so obvious.

'Taker:  Cassidy….

Cass:  I don't want to talk to you okay?!  So just go away!  (cries into her pillow)  Go away!

'Taker places his hand on the door and walks away.

**Read n Review**


	15. Untamed Hearts Pt 15

Cass wakes and hears the laughter of her little sister out side, she looks out the window and sees that she is riding on Sugar, 'Taker holding her hand and Estelle sitting on the fence watching and applauding as Lizzie says, "look at me mommy look!"  She turns around and sees the pictures of her and her parents.  _Sure they couldn't live together, but they both loved her.  Her parents being together again shouldn't be a bad thing… or should it?  But why didn't they tell me about Lizzie?  Did they also hide her true parentage from Ross?  _  Cass exits her room and makes it downstairs, she begins to make herself a sandwich.  'Taker walks in  they don't say anything to begin with.

Cass: I can make you a sandwich  (that was her way of saying I'm sorry)

'Taker:  Whatcha got?

Cass:  Turkey and Swiss…

'Taker:  Thank you.

Cass starts to make the sandwich and 'Taker walks over to her and brushes the hair out of her face.  Cass drops what she's doing and embraces her father.

Cass:  I love you dad.

'Taker:  I love you baby girl.  Hey, momma and I didn't mean to keep anything from you, we're both very sorry.

Estelle comes in…

Estelle:  She just loves Sugar….  Cass..  (Estelle hugs Cass too)  I'm so sorry baby.  I love you, we both do, so very much.

Cass:  I know.  It's just hard to take in…

Estelle:  And we'll talk about it… all skeletons come out.

Cass: One thing…. I should be the one to talk to Lizzie…

'Taker and Estelle nod in agreement to eachother and Cass

**read n review**


	16. Untamed Hearts Pt 16

'Taker's parents are now at the ranch.  Meemaw had made Chicken n' Dumplins for dinner and Estelle and Marc are telling his parents the news.  Cass carries her sister from the bathtub to her room getting her dressed.

Lizzie:  Cassie?

Cass:  What stinkerbelle?

Lizzie:  I like being here with you.

Cass:  I like it too.

Lizzie:  Is this where mommy and I are going to live now?

Cass sighs and sits Lizzie on the bed.

Cass:  Would that be so bad?

Lizzie:  I don't think daddy loves us anymore.

Cass: (heart broken)  Oh sweetie that's not true, he loves you very much.

Lizzie:  Then why did he leave us?

Cass: (remembers saying the same thing once upon a time)  I need to share something with you stinkerbelle, something very very special.

Lizzie:  Candy?

Cass: (laughs)  You are so important to me Lizzie, I love you very much and we have so much more in common than either of us ever could have known.

Lizzie picks up the picture of eight year old Cass, Estelle and Marc.

Lizzie:  I look like you.

Cass:  You do, don't you?

Lizzie:  Is uncle Marc going to be my new daddy?  Gran said he's going to take care of me and mommy.

Cass: (surprised)He wants to, what do you think about that.

Lizzie:  I miss my daddy.

Cass: I know baby.

Lizzie:  When is he coming back for me (tears)?

Cass:  I don't know Lizzie, but hey I promise you this okay?  Okay?  Your daddy loves you very much, I promise.

Lizzie:  Promise?

Cass:  Pinky swear.

Cass kisses her pinky and holds it out—Lizzie kisses her pinky then touches it to her sisters then they hug.

Downstairs Leo and Sharron Calloway are taking in the news of their new grandchild

Leo:  Dammit boy what the hell were you thinking?

Marc:  Dad…

Leo:  You couldn't even tell your mother and me?

Marc:  Okay I made a mistake.

Leo:  You two are too old for these mistakes!  Four years and now you're telling me I got another grandchild!

Sharron:  Leo… calm down your blood pressure.

Leo:  Dammit, my blood pressure started acting up when this boy started shaving!

Sharron:  How is Cass taking this.

Marc:  She's hurt, hurt like hell, as everyone.

Estelle:  Leo, Sharron we thought we were doing what was in the best interest of the girls.  Cass was just getting use to me being remarried….

Sharron:  But you weren't son right?  I don't see Sara around.  You two tell me something, no bullshit!

Marc:  Mom!

Sharron:  Do you still love eachother?

Marc:  She's my first love, I've always loved her, even when I hated her.

Sharron:  Stella?

Estelle:  Marc… I feel safe with him, I love him, yes.

Sharron:  So where does that leave you?  You know there was all these problems your first time around.  You can not put that baby through what Cass went through.

Leo:  It's all or nothing!

Marc:  We haven't decided on anything but taking care of the girls.

Sharron:  Okay you two, that child is four years old!  Cass is a 19 year old adult!  What the hell are you going to tell this child when she starts asking for her father?

Marc: (rolls his eyes)  Cass wants to tell her.

Leo:  What the hell!

Estelle:  We feel she should.

Leo:  But now?!  Now when the child knows Ross as her father?  You two are still day dreamers!

Cass comes downstairs

Cass: Lizzie's sleeping.

Estelle:  Thanks honey.

Cass sits by her mom.

Sharron:  Cassy… what did you tell Lizzie?

Cass:  That her sister loves her.  I couldn't tell her, she was asking for Ross.  And she'll ask for him for a while.  We just have to be truthful to her.  Mom Gran told her she would be living here with us.

Estelle:  My mother.

Cass:  Someone needs to inject a little truth in the situation.  (A beat)  Are you two together?

Estelle:  Cass…

Cass:  It's a yes no question mom.

Estelle:  Yes.  We are.  ('Taker takes Estelle's hand)

Cass:  And is this why Sara's gone?

'Taker:  Baby girl, I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't--- but when she found out about Lizzie, she … well she left.

Cass:  How did she find out?

'Taker:  Goin' through some of my papers.  Cass, Sara and I hadn't been doing good for a long time.

Cass:  I take it she told Ross?

Estelle:  Yes.

Cass:  And you two worry about me?  Your lives read like a soap opera.

They laugh trying to find some humor in this.  Then Jeff walks in with his bags ('Taker gave him a key to the ranch--- guess he likes him huh?)

Jeff:  Hello everyone.

Cass:  Jeff!  

Cass runs into her boyfriends arms and he holds her tight and smiles as does everyone else.

Read n Review 


	17. Untamed Hearts Pt 17

Untamed Hearts

I dedicate this chapter to my chica April and her man Jer,  Congrats to you both you're very blessed! ~ Desirée

_It's been several months since I found out about my parents.  Things were looking up when Sara informed Dad she was pregnant.  Can't really blame him for running back to her.  It wasn't her fault.  Mom's real torn up though.  She's trying not to show it, but I know she is, and poor Lizzie doesn't know what's going on.  She's been staying with Jeff and me for the last few weeks.  Jeff took some time off to film the new Anne Rice movie.  That's right ma' baby is a movie star!  I had terrible flashbacks when I saw what happened to Dad and Sara on Smack down last week.  I don't know why I did this, but I dropped Lizzie off in St. Louis with our cousin Randa and I left to catch up with Dad.  Of course he wasn't expecting me._

'Taker:  Little bit, what are you doing here?

Cass:  (walks in) I work for the company remember (walks over to Sara and embraces her) Honey are you okay.

Sara:  I'm okay.

'Taker:  Why are you here Cassidy?

Cass:  I've got your back.  ('Taker busts up laughing)  And just what the hell is so funny!?  It was real funny when your ass was on the floor getting stomped on my Brock Lesnar!  Dad, you need eyes all around.

'Taker:  Baby girl, I got eyes in the back of my head.

Cass:  I don't care what you say dad, I'm here and I'm staying till Unforgiven when you break that young punk in two.

'Taker:  I've been kicking tail for over a decade without you youngun' your presence won't do anything but hinder!

Sara:  Marc!

'Taker:  Get!

Sara:  Marc!

'Taker:  Now dammit you two!  I got enough to worry about my wife and my unborn child than to worry about my "I think I'm a superstar" daughter!

Tears come to Cass' eyes but she stands her ground.

Sara:  Marc!  Honey, he didn't mean it!

'Taker:  I meant it!  Every word I meant.  Why don't you go take that vacation I gave you for graduation!?  Get a life!

Cass:  Daddy. No.  I'm not going anywhere, and you can be as mean and…

'Taker leaves slamming the door.  Sara rushes to Cass embracing her and hushing her.

Sara:  He didn't mean it Cassie, he didn't mean it.  Your daddy just loves you is all and he's worried about us all.

Later, Cass is walking down the hall talking to Jeff on the phone.

Jeff:  Babe maybe you should come home then.  I'll be home in two days.

Cass:  I thought you would understand why I have to be here.

Jeff:  Cass it is dangerous.  I understand babe, I just don't want you you know.

Cass:  I'll be careful, I promise.

Jeff:  I'll come strait out.  I love you.

Cass:  I love you too.

As Cass turns the corner she walks into Brock Lesnar.

Brock:  If it isn't the pretty pretty daughter of the Undertaker.

Cass: Hmm.  I've never seen a piece of shit up this close.

Brock:  Cute.  I'm gonna retire your daddy, so you'll have plenty of time to spend with him.  You can visit him in the hospital.

Cass:  Not gonna happen.

Brock:  You sound very confident.

Cass:  I am.

Brock: (stalking)  You look so soft (goes to touch her, Cass pushes his arm away)  How about a real man?

Cass: You're a man too short.

Brock:  You know what?  I don't want to hurt your daddy anymore.  I just want you.

Brock tries to touch her again, but is pulled back, he turns around to see none other than Rock.

Rock: Wanna lose that arm!

Brock:  Rock.  I thought you were still in traction. (smiles)  Good you're back, cos I'm tired of playing with all these little girls.

Rock:  Are you saying you wanna play with me you freak!  Back up from her!  You stay away from her!

Brock smiles and kisses the air in Cass' direction and walks off laughing.

Cass:  Dwayne thanks.

Rock:  What are you doing princess?

Cass:   Just wanna be here for dad.

Rock:  (smiles) You're a good kid, I hope my little one turns out to love her old man just as much, but what can you do for him here?

Cass:  Not you too….

Rock:  No no, hold on.  This Brock Lesnar… no joke babygirl, you don't want none of this and your dad had enough to worry about now doesn't he.  Look, I got his back you go home to your "Wish he was the Rock" movie star boyfriend!  

They laugh and Rock embraces Cass and kisses her forehead and they walk off.

Later.  'Taker is in his locker room embracing his daughter.

'Taker:  Thank you little bit.

Cass:  Take care of yourself daddy.  Promise me.

'Taker:  I promise baby.

Cass hugs Sara.

Cass:  Double you chica (touches her belly)  and you kiddo.

A tear comes to her eye, 'Taker wipes it away.

'Taker:  Call me when you get back to the ranch.

Cass:  I will.

'Taker:  I love you.

Cass:  I love you too daddy.

Cass leaves the room towards her rental truck.  As she starts to unlock the door she is grabbed from behind and screams.

**~ more to come**

Please read n review 


	18. Untamed Hearts Pt 18

Cass Turns around as a hand covers her mouth.  Her eyes are big, she looks a bit scared!  It's Matt!

Matt:  Promise you won't scream.  Promise me.

(She nods yes and Matt slowly removes his hand from her mouth)

Matt:  You still smell like jasmine. (smells her)  I always loved that about you.

Cass:  Matt what are you doing?

Matt:  How have you been?  Oh and how's that little brother of mine?  He's never been half the man I am….

Cass:  Let me go.

Matt:  Uhmm no I don't think so.  I never should have let you go.  Never.

Cass starts to say something, Matt covers her mouth and holds her against the truck.  He looks around,

Matt:  We're going on a little trip, you and me, be good okay?

Matt roughly grabs Cass, a few things fall out of her purse as Matt puts her in the back of a van  and the van speeds off.

_Okay this one is short short short…..  tell me what you think?_


	19. Untamed Hearts Pt 19

As 'Taker and Sara prepare to leave.  Marty Onze runs into the room.

Marty:  Undertaker Undertaker!

'Taker:  Boy what is wrong with you!

Marty:  It's Cass!  Someone's taken her!

Before Marty can finish his sentence 'Taker is running out to the parking lot.  Marty helps Sara.  'Taker comes out to the truck that Cass had rented.  The door is open, there's her wallet, mascara and cell phone on the ground.  And the bracelet she had expanded to still fit her wrist.  It's the bracelet 'Taker gave her when she was three years old that says Daddies Girl.  'Taker holds the bracelet and an angry tear comes to his eye.

'Taker:  Lesnar!!!!!  I'm gonna kill him!  I'm gonna kill that son of a….  Where is he!  Where is he!

Marty:  He's gone!  Brock and Paul left after their match.

Sara:  Marc, Cass was still here.

Marc:  Whoever has my baby!  God keep them from me!  I'm  gonna kill them.

Cass is in the back of the van as it pulls through the woods.  She's crying, she's blindfolded, gagged and her hands are tied behind her back.  Matt strokes her hair.

Matt:  Shh now you don't have to cry.  Everything's going to be alright. All depends on daddy.  It's okay hush now, didn't I always take care of you?

Man from the front:  We're here!

As the van pulls up to the cabin everyone gets out.  Matt helps Cass out, she almost passes out from exhaustion and he holds her up.  She uses this advantage to knee him in the "you know where".  Matt bellows over in pain and Sam grabs Cass and holds her still.  Matt throws her over his shoulder and slaps her behind.

Matt:  You ought not have done that sweetheart!  You really shouldn't!

They carry Cass into the cabin and shut the door.

Back at the arena the cops are still going over the scene.  'Taker hasn't left, but sent Sara to the hotel with Kane and Nikki.

J.R.:  'Taker if they find anything…

'Taker rolls his eyes.

J.R.:  I understand… okay I don't, but we're gonna find Cassidy.

'Taker:  You find Brock Lesnar and that past balding stage manager of his!  Because there's going to be a real crime scene!  

Det. 2:  Mr. Calloway, we're going to take these tire trackings to the lab.  Sir, we're going to find your daughter.  Is there anyone who …..

'Taker:  I got enemies!  Start with that bastard Lesnar and his monkey ass manager…

J.R.:  Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman.

Det. 1:  They got on a plane at 10:22pm.

J.R.: Cass didn't leave until a quarter to 11 'Taker.

'Taker:  Logic doesn't mean squat!  I don't care if they were in mid flight!  They had something to do with it!  J.R. you know this!

J.R.: We're gonna find….

'Taker:  I swear if one more person says, "We're gonna find her!"   Don't give me no more promises, go get my baby and bring her back to me!  Hell, I'll do it myself!

J.R.: Exactly what Heyman and Lesnar would want you to do!  Marc!  We've both seen this before!  The kidnappings!  It all closes out after the pay per view.

'Taker: Do you know what you're saying!?  Are you telling me to wait until after Unforgiven to see my child!

J.R.:  I'm saying it will all come to an end….

'Taker:  Yes Lesnars!

Whaddaya think?


	20. Untamed Hearts Pt 20

_Cass sits handcuffed to the bed. Tears stained her face. Matt sits across the room eating a burger. He looks to her._

Matt: You hungry baby? (smiles) I'll share. 

_Matt crosses over to her with burger, fries and a drink._

Matt: Be good. 

_Matt takes off her gag. Her lip trembles and she whimpers. Matt holds up the burger to her mouth. She doesn't taste._

Matt: It's okay baby. I wouldn't hurt you. 

_Matt takes a bite._

Matt: It's just a burger. Now come you must be hungry take a bite for daddy. 

_Cass takes a bite and slowly chews never taking her eyes off of Matt._

Matt: That's my good girl (smiles) that's good. 

_Matt feeds her some fries. She coughs and he puts the soda to her lips. She won't drink. He drinks._

Matt: It's okay (she drinks) it's okay. 

_Matt wipes her tears and face. He wipes her lip with his thumb._

Matt: You got ketchup on your lip. 

_Matt leans in to kiss her. She backs up turning her face._

Matt: That's okay, it's okay. It wasn't always like that remember? Remember when things were so good? 

Cass: Matt why are you doing this? 

Matt: Everyone thinks I'm a loser. WWE promotes Jeff. Leaves me in the dust. Dad calls to speak to Jeff. See how his back is doing when my leg is in traction. Amy loved Jeff. I always felt it when I touched her. She longed for him. You didn't know they had something going on? Was a long time ago. He loves you. I'm counting on it! 

Cass: I love him too... Mat let me go. 

Matt: (thinks about it) Sorry, no can't do that. See I'm finally finishing something I started. 

Cass: What? 

Matt: You never knew it was me (laughs) no one did (laughs) DDP stalked Sara, but I only had eyes for you. 

_Cass' eyes grow big in horror._

_It's the next day, 'Taker still hasn't got any rest and he paces as the detectives give him no news._

'Taker: All you have is tire tracks! Tire tracks! I told you mother fuckers what to do! 

_Brock and Paul walk into the room. Kane ad Rock hae to hold back 'Taker_. 

Brock: Undertaker- Marc, I had nothing... 

Paul: No we...we.. 

Brock: We had nothing to do with this! 

'Taker: The hell you didn't! 

Brock: It's true, I'm a bastard, but I'm no kidnapper! I don't need to stoop that low! 

'Taker: I don't believe you! 

Brock: Believe this! I will help find her! The match is postponed! 

Paul: What, what? What are you doing... 

Brock: Postponed until Cass is safe in sound with you. 

_Jeff rus in looking for 'Taker, he sees Brock and starts beating on him, 'Taker pulls him off._

'Taker: (to Jeff) Take it easy son (gets in Brocks face) not that I believe you, but why? Why would you want to find my baby?! 

Brock: Because I didn't do it! I have nothing to do with it! I'm not going to fight you at nothing but your best and you can't be your best worrying about your daughter. Anything. I will do anything! 

_Brock and Paul Leave._

Paul: Brock? Brock... postponed are you out of your mind.... 

Jeff: What the hell was that all about? 

'Taker: Claims he didn't do it. 

Jeff: Well you're not buying it are you? My girl is out there Marc! 

'Taker: I know. Everythig you're feeling. I'm feeling. We're gonna get her back... if I have to turn over every stone on this earth. 

_Cass is sleeping as Matt is adjusting a camera. Cass starts to wake up and sees the camera, she starts to cower and move as Matt comes close to her._

Cass: No...no 

Matt: Don't worry baby. It's showtime! 

~to be continue

Review Please


	21. Untamed Hearts Pt 21

_In the middle of Raw Eric is annoyed by the protesters and decides to give them 3 miuts to state thier case. A p.a. comes up and whispers in Erics ear and he smiles. He walks down the hall as Jeff is leaving._

Eric: Whoa whoa pretty boy, where are you going? 

Jeff: I'm going to find my woman! 

Eric: No, you have a match toitw with Benoit. Jeff I feel for you, you and 'Taker, but really the police and the FBI are all over this one, what are you goig to do? 

Jeff: I'm going! 

Eric: No! You're not! You go get ready for your card! Did't we give you time off for your movie venture!? you're not the Rock so dammit you take your ass into that locker room and get ready for your card or walk out for good! 

_ Eric leaves ad runs ito a drunken foolish Jericho who asks for Flairs head at Unforgiven and the very giving Bischoff gives the King of the World what he wants._

_Jeff watches as his promo plays. The match with 'Taker brings a tear to his eye. All he's gone through all the pain. Then he tinks of his love for Cass. About being with her forever and having a family. About life without her and how empty it would be. He can't bare that thought._

Desire means never quit!

_Jeff turns around and there's Kane._

Kane: Do it for her. 

_Jeff goes to get ready for his match._

_Durig his match Jeff tries to put all his heart into the match but it's evident his heart is somehere else. As Benoit gets him in the crossface, we see where his mind is as on the screen we see Matt adjusting the camera._

Matt: Jeffy.. Jeffy. Hey look I know your mind is not in the game and I just want you to rest assured your lady is quite okay( pans camera to gagged Cass, tears fall dow her eyes ) 

Jeff: Baby? 

_Even Benoit is mortified, letting go of Jeff._

Matt: See? Prettiest girl around. 

_Matt gets into the picture next to Cass._

Matt: I know, you may be wondering why... 

_Cut to outraged 'Taker watchig with Sara_

Matt: Quite simple because I can. But she's okay, she is. I'll let her tell you. Go ahead Cass... 

_Matt sees she can't and slaps his head then takes off the gag._

Matt: Tell Jeffy you're okay Cassie. 

Cass: Jeff... 

Jeff: I love you baby. 

Matt: Touching! Tell him! 

Cass: I'm okay. 

Matt: See? Sorry to yell baby (kisses her cheek) Anything you have baby brother. I can have...but I do't want her. I had her! (licks her face as she cringes) I wat to break you, Break your spirit! Break your bones. I challenge you baby bro! A win or quit match at Unforgiven! I win and you're gone! You get sweet Cass here! All your heart! All your guts to keep your girl, o half ass shit! I lose... And I'll take good care of her for you. That's the Deal! So what you say little brother? Hmmm? 

Jeff: You're on! You're on! 

_Backstage Jeff is outraged, he storms into Bischoff, he had to know something about that! 'Taker is already there his hads around Erics throat._

Eric: No no, I had nothing to do with it, it wasn't even live, I don't know how he's doing this! 

_Jeff is so outraged he storms out in the ring as Triple H awaits his appoet and lets out some aggrevation on the World Champ. He uses Matts sigature moves to get the point to his brother that there's no turing back, but Triple H beats Jeff. Rob comes in to finish Triple H off and 'Taker comes out and carries out a whimpering and bruised Jeff._

Not even close to being over read and review!


	22. Untamed Hearts Pt 22

Cass is in the truck with Matt, he's driving, he has her hands and legs tied up.  He looks over to her.

Matt:  Nice trip huh?  Now you be good and this will all be over soon.  You  hungry?  I-I made some sandwiches.  (looks at her hands)  We can pull over and I'll feed you.

Cass:  I'm not hungry.

Matt:  (feels her face)  Now don't be mad.  You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you don't you.

Cass:  You are.  These ties hurt, you've taken me away from my family, and you want to hurt my lover, who need I remind you is your brother.

Matt:  Need I put that gag back on you!  Well!  Well!  (laughs)  You know I bet Jeffy is just beside himself.  (laughs)  Good!

Cass:  Matt you need help!

Matt:  (gives her a glare and then jerks the truck off to the side of the road and grabs her face)  Do you really think so!  Do you really! 

Matt starts to kiss Cass she tries to move, but he has her pinned,  she bites his tongue and he slaps her he starts to shake her pushing her into the door, his hand hits the release and they fall out of the door on the ground.  Cass' ties are loosening.  Matt straddles her and starts to kiss her while holding her down, she screams and cries, but no one is around.

Jeff, 'Taker and the police pull up to the cabin the Hardy's use to go to in their youth.  It's the place Jeff believes they're at.  The police go in first followed by 'Taker and Jeff, no ones there, just a cam corder hooked up to the TV with a note on it that says, "Play me".  'Taker plays it, it's Cass.

Cass:  Dad, I'm okay..  I-I'm going to be okay.  You'll see me (cries) again at Unforgiven.  Jeff… (cried)  Jeff I love you.

Matt:  Oh enough with the sappy crap (gets in frame)  Now 'Taker, this has nothing to do with you, but Jeffy, don't you worry.  I'm taking special care of your girl. As y'all see we're gone, see you at Unforgiven (shuts off camera)

'Taker starts tearing up things.  Jeff is so angry he starts punching the walls bloodying his knuckles.  'Taker pulls him back and Jeff begins to cry.  'Taker consoles him.

A near catatonic Cass lies still on the earth as Matt talks on his cel phone to someone.  He hangs up and looks at her, he picks her up, she shivers and he puts her back into the truck.  There is a cut along her cheek, he spits on a hankercheif and tabs it.

Matt:  We'll take care of that don't worry. (sighs)  Cass, I need you to be a good girl for Matty now okay?  Promise me.  (she can't speak she can't even look at Matt in the face!)  I'll take that as a , "Yes Matthew I promise."

Matt gets in the truck and they take off.

**_READ N' REVIEW_**

****

**_Amy (jamican_girl69@hotmail.com)  Thanks for the kind  words, and no you're not being rude.  I must have re-written those chapters a hundred times.  I don't like to publish something that is stupid, so best believe when I do update it's a doozy!  Samantha Jane Hardy   I'm so glad you're still hooked :)   Jay, I am so happy you like the story too._**

**_You all know who you are and you're wonderful  thanks so much for digging  my stories!_**


	23. Untamed Hearts Pt 23

Matt walks Cass to their motel room, she stands by a chair as he brings in the luggage.

Matt:  I brought two  real nice dresses for you, you always look pretty in dresses… sit down baby.  (Matt sits her down smiles)  wanna see?  

Matt pulls out a black dress low cut and a wedding gown.  He laughs.

Matt:  This one (holds up the black one) Is for if, which is more of a when, I win.  Because when I'm done with Jeff, you're gonna need to wear black.  And this one (holds up wedding gown) is for if, which is a BIG IF I lose, because I am a gentleman.  I am saving myself for marriage.  You'll still be Mrs. Hardy, just Mrs. Matthew Hardy. (smiles)  You look tired Cassie, wanna take a nap?

She doesn't respond, Matt lets back the covers on the bed and she starts to panic and cower away, he approaches her and takes her by the shoulders.

Matt:  Cass?!  Cass?!  It's okay, it's okay.  Shh.  Shh baby, it's okay. 

Matt kisses her forhead and puts her in the bed.  He covers her with the blanket, she doesn't take hers eyes off of him.  Matt lies beside her brushing her hair and calming her down as she wimpers and cries.

Jeff is sitting with Estelle who is looking over Lizzy's shoulder as she reads.  He can't sit still, he doesn't want to think or concenstrate.  'Taker comes in, he just dropped Sara off at her brothers.  It's kinda odd, Marc and Estelle haven't spoken since he left for Texas.  Marc crosses to her and they embrace.  Then Jeff's dad walks through the door.

Jeff:  Dad?

They embrce.

'Taker:  This is time for family.

Lizzy:  Hi Uncle Marc.

'Taker:  Hey there sugar! (picks up Lizzy)

Lizzy:  Is Cassy coming home soon?

'Taker:  Yes sweetheart she is.  You miss your big sister don't you.

Lizzy:  Uhuh.

'Taker:  Well she's coming home real soon, so you won't have to miss her so much okay?

Lizzy:  Okay.

'Taker:  Now you go finish your book.

Lizzy:  Yes sir.

Lizzy walks back over to the couch and starts to read.  Marc watches her and can't control his emotions as he starts crying.  Estelle tries to comfort him.

Estelle:  Marc…

Marc:  Dammit with everyday, she looks more and more like her sister.

Estelle:  We're gonna get our baby back Marc.   Mr. Hardy, I'm so glad you are here.

Mr. Hardy:  Matt hasn't been himself for a while now.  Marc, (places his hand on Marc's shoulder)  I know this is difficult.  You're gonna have to pull yourself together.

Marc:  But what if we can't….

Mr. Hardy:  I won't hear of it!  Now there's enough love in this room for her to bring her home.  And I know that there's enough love in me, and in you Jeff to get your brother some help.

Jeff:  Yes sir.

Back at the motel it's Saturday morning.  Matt is in the main room lifting weights and doing some cardio.  He's put Cass in the bathroom.  She sits in the corner.  Matt had, taken a chair and rigged it under the doorknob so she can't get out.  She gets in the shower and bathes and cries, trying to get the smell of Matt off of her.  She has a flash back to happier times of being with Jeff, of being with her family and something in her triggers strength.  She steps out of the shower looks in the mirror and sees a different Cass.  She wraps a towel around her and raps on the door.

Cass:  Matt?    Matt?

Matt:  I'm not done yet!

Cass:  Matt.  There's no conditioner in here.  May I have some please.

Matt:  (smiles)  Conditioner?  You want conditioner?  Okay, okay I got conditioner for you.  

Matt reaches in his bag and pulls out some conditioner and goes to the door removing the chair and opening the door.

Matt:  How about I put it in?

Cass stands away from the door.

Cass:  Sure.

Matt holds out his hand to her and she takes it, he sits her on the bed.

Matt:  You smell good.

Cass:  Ivory.

Matt smiles and pours conditioner in his hand and starts to massage it in Cass' hair.  She's not edgy or resisting… his hands move on down to her shoulders and he starts to kiss her neck.  He turns to face her.

Matt:  You're being rather compliant.

Cass:  I don't want you to hurt me anymore.

Matt:  I wasn't hurting you, baby I love you.

Cass:  I know.

Matt's phone rings and he answers it.

Matt:  Yeah?  Huh?  What?  Now is not a good time….

Matt's talking on the phone for a while when an idea comes to Cass' mind.

Cass:  Matt?  Matt?

Matt:  Just a second, what?

Cass:  I'm only suppose to leave this in three minutes, aren't you gonna help me rinse it out?

Matt:  I gotta go. (hangs up phone)  Sure, yes I'll help you.

Cass walks back into the bathroom followed by Matt who pulls off his shirt.  Cass starts the shower as Matt undresses, she takes off her towel and gets into the shower, Matt follows her and gets in and starts to make out with  her, she tries to keep him from kissing her though.   She takes off the removable showerhead and starts to rinse her hair along with Matt, who is really getting in on all this action.  Then she head butts him, he's stunned!  She hits him over the head with the shower head and knees him in the groin.  Matt doubles over in pain.  He's bleeding from the head.  Cass runs out and blocks the door with the chair, she picks up his phone and throws on a shirt and sweatpants as he comes to and starts to bang on the door cursing her out.  She leaves the motel and runs.

**More to Come**

**Read N. Review**


	24. Untamed Hearts Pt 24

Cass runs down the street and flags down cars.  One guy pulls over but she runs, doesn't trust him.  Finally a lady pulls over.

Mrs. Lee:  Sweetie are you okay?

Cass:  Help me please, please help me!

Mrs. Lee:  I will, get in…

They speed off as Cass looks to see if Matt is following and breathes deep.

Mrs. Lee: (sees the bruise on Cass' leg)  You're hurt.  Where should I take you?

Cass: (crying)  I want my daddy.

Cass continues to cry as Mrs. Lee consoles her.

Matt is trying to get out of the room, he busts out of the door screaming.  He sees that the door is open and Cass is gone and is overcome by rage.

Back at the hotel in Los Angeles J.R. is running down the hall, he raps on 'Taker's door.  'Taker is with Estelle and Jeff.  He opens the door.

J.R.:  They just found Cass.  She got away and is at the station in Fresno

All are overcome by relief, 'Taker starts to leave.

J.R.:  She's okay Marc.  Rock was up there for tonight's show he's bringin' her back safe as we speak.

Jeff:  Security J.R. you know what I mean!

J.R. : Way ahead of you Jeff.

Jeff:  What about Matt?

J.R.:  She got away, said she hit him with a pipe or something.  Police are looking for him.

Mr. Hardy:  I better go.  See how my son is.  (looks at Jeff)  I take it you're not coming.

Jeff:  Not for Matt I'm not.  For Cass yes.  Dad, he took my baby, give me a while to adjust.

Matt leaves the room putting on a shirt, he's put a band-aid on the gash on his head, he gets into the truck and tries to start it up.

Matt:  Bitch!  Bitch!  Bitch!  You're gonna be so damn sorry

Rock is driving to L.A. Cass is in the passengers side sleeping and stirring.  Rock lightly touches her face, torn up at what happened to this sweet kid.

Read n Review 


End file.
